Japan
Japan is a major country and one of the biggest economic and military powers in cyberpunk. It is a very high tech country and it has an ancient culture with many traditions. Its name is 日本; Nippon ''or ''Nihon, which means "sun origin" or "land of the rising sun". The Japanese archipelago is located in East and North East Asia. The headquarters of Arasaka is located in Tokyo, Japan. Arasaka is a zaibatsu and the most powerful megacorporation in the world. Arasaka dominates much of Japan and the third world. The term "third world" is commonly assigned to America.Cyberpunk 2077 – the lore, story, setting, characters, and classes from the tabletop game Japan has strong trade relations with the United States.Cyberpunk 2020 – Home of the Brave. Cyberpunk 2020 – Night City. In the 1990s Japan abolished the pacifist clause (article 9) of the 1947 constitution which was mainly written by the United States after World War 2. This allowed Japan to have a normal military again with full offensive military capabilities. Consequently the US withdrew its military presence in Japan.Based on the Cyberpunk 2013 and Cyberpunk 2020 rule books and sourcebooks. Japan has solid relations with Taiwan. In 2009, Taiwan became an official independent country with the support and protection of Japan and Arasaka. By the year 2020 The United States has largely retreated from the Pacific Rim, with Japan filling the vacuum of power and supporting the U.S. economy; although tensions remain from the trade wars of the '90s. Guam has maintained its U.S. military base. The United States signed the Mutual Defense Treaty of 2009 with the rising power of China. The United States participates in military drills with but not limited to Japan and Australia. By 2020 Arasaka developed their security division and their forces are highly trained at the Arasaka school in the island of Hokkaido, Japan. The Hokkaido Training Camp is the main training facility of thousands of potential recruits. From 2022 to 2025, CINO hired Arasaka to get involved in a global conflict with its bitter rival OTEC and Militech, in the Fourth Corporate War. In a conflict which nearly resulted in the fall of the Japanese government. In the aftermath of the war, Arasaka was reduced to a Japan-only corporation and the national government was forced to repudiate Arasaka to save national face. Two decades later in 2045, Japan is still recovering from the devastation caused by Arasaka's attempted coup. (2022 to 2025; is no longer cannon since Cyberpunk 2077's release.) Government The government of Japan is a constitutional monarchy in which the power of the Emperor is limited and is relegated primarily to ceremonial duties. As in many other states, the Government is divided into three branches: The Legislative branch, the Executive branch, and the Judicial branch. Legislative Branch A legislature is a deliberative assembly with the authority to make laws for a political entity such as a country or city. Legislatures form important parts of most governments; in the separation of powers model, they are often contrasted with the executive and judicial branches of government. Laws enacted by legislatures are known as primary legislation. Legislatures observe and steer governing actions and usually have exclusive authority to amend the budget or budgets involved in the process. The members of a legislature are called legislators. In a democracy, legislators are most commonly popularly elected, although indirect election and appointment by the executive are also used, particularly for bicameral legislatures featuring an upper chamber. Executive Branch The executive is the branch of government exercising authority in and holding responsibility for the governance of a state. The executive executes and enforces law. In political systems based on the principle of separation of powers, authority is distributed among several branches (executive, legislative, judicial)—an attempt to prevent the concentration of power in the hands of a single group of people. In such a system, the executive does not pass laws (the role of the legislature) or interpret them (the role of the judiciary). Instead, the executive enforces the law as written by the legislature and interpreted by the judiciary. The executive can be the source of certain types of law, such as a decree or executive order. Executive bureaucracies are commonly the source of regulations. The Executive branch of Japan is headed by the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is the head of the Cabinet, and is designated by the legislative organ, the National Diet. The Cabinet consists of the Ministers of State and may be appointed or dismissed by the Prime Minister at any time. Explicitly defined to be the source of executive power, it is in practice, however, mainly exercised by the Prime Minister. The practice of its powers is responsible to the Diet, and as a whole, should the Cabinet lose confidence and support to be in office by the Diet, the Diet may dismiss the Cabinet en masse with a motion of no confidence. Judicial Branch The judiciary is the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in the name of the state. The judiciary can also be thought of as the mechanism for the resolution of disputes. Under the doctrine of the separation of powers, the judiciary generally does not make statutory law (which is the responsibility of the legislature) or enforce law (which is the responsibility of the executive), but rather interprets law and applies it to the facts of each case. However, in some countries the judiciary does make common law. In many jurisdictions the judicial branch has the power to change laws through the process of judicial review. Courts with judicial review power may annul the laws and rules of the state when it finds them incompatible with a higher norm, such as primary legislation, the provisions of the constitution, treaties or international law. Judges constitute a critical force for interpretation and implementation of a constitution, thus de facto in common law countries creating the body of constitutional law. Zaibatsu - The Legends Live On Around fifty years ago, the big threat to the United States was Communism. However in the modern age, it's believed the Zaibatsus might be the next threat. But in Japan they might just say otherwise, usually most people say the Zaibatsus died out in WW2. In 2020 journalist from the US went to determine the actual status of the zaibatsu in Tokyo by interviewing around 10 million salarymen in the Sunrise City itself, home to many of the largest corporations in the world. What is Zaibatsu? In feudal Japan,during the Meiji Restoration social changes is what led to zaibatsus emerging unto the surface. When the power was taken away from the Shogun and samurai, and given to the Emperor and the merchants. The traditional definition of zaibatsu actually depends on two factors: 1) Family Relationship/Clans Historically, a zaibatsu is a family that holds control of multiple companies. That being said, "family" doesn't necessarily mean blood relatives. In Japan, if a person shows a superiority in an ability, he could have been adopted into a family of power. 2) Keiretsu Traditional this is system where the suppliers are owned by the same group as the manufacturers. Generally, most of the zaibatsus owned the various banks in Japan. Each zaibatsu corporation would raise funds from the banks in the form of debts held. All companies from the same zaibatsu would also use the same banks. To give an example, in order to make cars, first a traditional zaibatsu company would import the raw materials (say iron). Then they'd sell the iron only to steel companies in the same zaibatsu, who would make steel plates. They would then sell the plates to a zaibatsu auto company who would make the cars, which would be sold through that same zaibatsu's dealership, or through an exporter that works for that zaibatsu. The capital for all this would be gained through the loans by the zaibatsu banks. This then makes an almost self-dependent corporate system, with each company being led by a member of the same family. This also minimizes financial risk, but management freedom is severely limited by the needs of those up the line. However after WW2, the American Occupation Forces had forced the disband of the zaibatsus. The family relationship was also abolished since each corporation had to be fully owned by different people. This is why in part most almost all Japanese salarymen say there are no more zaibatsus, that being said most its been theorized that the "zaibatsus" are just another corporate group. However, the Keiretsu system still survived in informal alliances, working along side by side in the same Zaibatsu cities. The family relationships have also most likely survived in less obvious manners. Military In all of Asia, probably the most feared "military" force is the Japanese Self Defense Forces (SDF). The Japanese military defense force has a total of 438,000 personal, 2,858 of total aircraft strength, 2,445 combat tanks, 302 total naval assets (six aircraft carriers). Next to France, Japan has one of if not the most advance military in the world. With their advance technology and military training the Japanese Army is a force to be reckon with. However despite their technology the military is much smaller than China, with their population reaching past 1 billion they focus more on excess than advance tech. That being said while other countries might have more, Japan still controls the Pacific Rim and helps the United States keep stable. Japan's Weaponsmiths of Cyberpunk After abolishing Article 9, Japanese arms manufacturing corporations were able to create without anything stopping them. This led to many advances in tech and new weapons that would become the standard. There are many arms manufactures in Japan and these are the four largest military weapon corporations in Japan. Some being in service since WW2 or even longer. Some of these corporations have spread there operations around the world and seen much success, this has also been a huge source of revenue for Japan. * Towa Manufacturing * Tsunami Arms * Arasaka * Mitsubishi-Sugo Arasaka is one of the oldest weapon companies in Japan. Their stuff kind be found and sold all over the world. Their weapons have been tested in innumerable fights, so they are known to be of great quality. Johnny Silverhand, famous Rokcerboy of Night City, is known to have used Arasaka weapons when he raided the "cherry-blossom" corp. Arasaka is also known for making heavy ACPA used by the SDF and NPA. Geography, Climate, and Environment Geography The Jakota Triangle- (Japan, Korea, Taiwan) is characterized by huge cities, enormous global commerce, high consumption of raw materials, and rapid development. Japan is also part of the Pacific Rim, with land facing the Pacific, relatively high levels of industrialization and urbanization indicating high levels of economic development, and huge imports/ exports which move mainly across the Pacific. Japan can be seen as small units of mountainous terrain; some scholars suggest that this is one reason for the decentralized pattern of government developed in feudal times. Today, there are forty-seven prefectures, many still following historic mountain boundaries. Japan’s regions are: Hokkaido, Tohoku, Chubu, Kanto, Chugoku, Kinki, Shikoku, and Kyushu-Okinawa. Japan’s rivers are small, not navigable for any great length, fast moving and useful for generating some hydroelectric power. Rivers and plentiful rainfall make possible extensive agriculture and forest production. Wood is also imported, largely from Southeast Asia. Environment Japan consists of several thousands of islands, of which Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu and Shikoku are the four largest. Japan's closest neighbors are Korea, Siberia(Soviet Union), and China. The Sea of Japan separates the Asian continent from the Japanese archipelago. Japan's area is comparable to that of Germany or California. Japan's northernmost islands are located on a similar geographical latitude as Milan or Portland, while her southernmost islands are on a similar latitude as the Bahamas. More than 50% of the country is mountainous and covered by forests. Because Japan is located in a region, where several continental plates meet, the country experiences frequent earthquakes. For the same reason, there are many volcanoes and natural hot springs in Japan. Japan's most famous volcano and highest mountain is Mt.Fuji. Climate Due to the large North-South extension of the country, the climate varies strongly in different regions. The climate in most of the major cities, including Tokyo, is temperate to subtropic and consists of four seasons. The winter is cold and rainy while the summer is hot and humid. There is a rainy season in early summer, and typhoons hit parts of the country every year during late summer. The climate of the northern island of Hokkaido and the Sea of Japan coast is colder, and snow falls in large amounts. Snowfall can be up to ten feet in on the northern part of Honshu. Major cities like Sendai and Tokyo experience snowfall for about 10 days out of the year, while in Osaka it's very rare. In Okinawa the mean temperature of January is a warm 17 degrees Celsius. Demographics Population The population of Japan is about 156,000,000, including approximately ten million foreign residents. More than half of the non Japanese population is of Korean descent. American immigrants are always welcomed due to the state of America, with large portion of Americans being in Tokyo and Osaka. Religion Shinto and Buddhism are Japan's two major religions. Shinto is as old as the Japanese culture, while Buddhism was imported from the mainland in the 6th century. Since then, the two religions have been co-existing relatively harmoniously and have even complemented each other to a certain degree. Most Japanese consider themselves Buddhist, Shintoist or both. Religion does not play a big role in the everyday life of most Japanese people today. The average person typically follows the religious rituals at ceremonies like birth, weddings and funerals, may visit a shrine or temple on New Year and participates at local festivals (matsuri), most of which have a religious background. Other religions practiced Christianity and Confucianism. Family Structure Most families in Japan in 2045 are nuclear families. That is to say that a married couple lives together with their children, perhaps with one grandparent. Japanese families can have as many children as they want, and choose to support to them as far into their late twenties. Health In Japan people can live well into their 120's in 2045, without experiencing illness their whole lives. The health care system in Japan provides healthcare services, including screening examinations, prenatal care and infectious disease control, with the patient accepting responsibility for 30% of these costs while the government pays the remaining 70%. Without cybernetic enhancements or medical care people can live up to 100 years of age and disease is highly more likely to occur. Education The basic school system in Japan is composed of elementary school (lasting six years), middle school (three years), high school (three years), and university (four years). Education is compulsory only for the nine years of elementary and middle school, but 98% of students go on to high school. Due to the fact that their educational system is so good, Japan has one of the world's best-educated populations (with 100% enrollment in compulsory grades and zero illiteracy). Foreigners are also well educated around Japan, with the most illiterate being in Tokyo. Economy New Yen In 2015 Japan established the New Yen currency and Japan was removed from the EEC. The Japanese Yen has a purchasing power that is comparable with the U.S. dollar. It is half as valuable as the Eurodollar. Vehicle Manufactures Japan has been known for it's Vehicle and Car manufactures since the early 1980s. Japan became the biggest motor vehicle producing country in the world with 11,042,884 motor vehicles compared to the USA's 8,009,841. In 2040 the Japan's manufacturing companies have taken the world by storm and produced cars, motorcycles, AVs, and so on at mass. Here's a list of just the most popular vehicle manufactures. Top 8 Japanese Car Manufacturing Companies: * Takaya * Mitsuzuki * Honda * Toyota * Kawasaki * Kundalini * Mitsubishi-Sugo * Yaiba The country is home to a number of companies that produce cars, construction vehicles, motorcycles, ATVs, and engines. Japanese automotive manufacturers include Toyota, Honda, Daihatsu, Nissan, Suzuki, Mazda, Mitsubishi, Yaiba, Mitsuzuki, Isuzu, Kawasaki, Kundalini, Yamaha, and Mitsuoka. Arasaka Headquarters: The headquarters of Arasaka in Tokyo, Japan consists of two skyscrapers known as the Boys in Black, ''due to the similarities between the two imposing black towers and the black-clad Arasaka Security guards. They dominate the Tokyo skyline and are easily recognizable, not from their shape or size, but for the giant back-lit Arasaka Logos at the top of the towers. Arasaka regional offices around the world follow the same pattern with their buildings looking almost identical. The lobby of the building is stylish and spacious and features a mix of modern and contemporary Japanese styling. The Tokyo HQ houses the current CEO Kei Arasaka as well as the executive Vice Presidents, the board of directors, and other various officials. The Tokyo tower alone employees upwards of fifteen thousand employees. Regional Offices: Sapporo, Osaka, Kyoto, Night City, Hong Kong, Taipai, Shanghai, Seoul, New York, Bangkok, Baghdad, Sydney, London, Hamburg, Paris, Madrid, Rome, Geneva, Helsinki, The Hague, Rio de Janiero, Montreal, Washington, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Chicago, Honolulu; Suboffices throughout the world. Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Arasaka Kei, Tokyo. Holds 19% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 1,000,000+ Members R&D Installation: The R&D Installation is in the northern part of Honshu, Japan. The Research and Development Installation is a secretive facility where only the most sensitive of research is carried out. Situated here are five Microtech SPARTA supercomputers backing up the entirety of the Arasaka company database. The facility is comprised of three large nondescript buildings in the middle of an 5000 acre compound. The compound is sat on the coast, which was purchased by Arasaka after the collapse in the 1990s. Underground features a huge sprawling complex that links the sites together. Arasaka Weapons Factories: The Arasaka weapons factories are located in a heavily secured 500 acre area of Yokohama in the Tokyo bay. There are three factories to be precise, all with their own specialty. Arasaka Family Compound: The Arasaka Family Compound has been in the Arasaka family for many years. It is situated on twenty acres of land, just outside of Tokyo. This impregnable fortress was built in the style of feudal Japan and acts as a headquarters for Saburo Arasaka and his family. The twenty acres is divided up by the main house, a gymnasium, Shinto shrine, a cherry grove garden and an Osprey landing pad. Kendachi Headqauters: Chiuou-ku, Tokyo Regional Offices: Osaka, Hakata, Seattle, New York, Chicago, Hong Kong. Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Kendachi Tessho, Tokyo. Holds 35% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 9,268 Overview: Kiroshi has very close ties with Kenjiri, and they have a joint design firm in orbit, to be closer to the manufacturing process. Now, Kiroshi is aiming to dominate the Asian market. Hong Kong and Shanghai, where cheap Kiroshi imitations are made, are the company's prime targets. Matsushima-Kiroshi Headquarters: Kamisuwa, Nagano Regional Offices: Tokyo, Osaka, Seattle, Night City, Washington D.C., Hong Kong, Shanghai, Singapore. Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Matsushima Ikki, Nagano City. Owns 27% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 24,759. Overview: Kiroshi is a cybernetics company that specializes in optics'. Founded by Toyatomi Fujimura in Nagano Japan. Their cybernetics have been often praised by medical personal from around the world. Kiroshi does not specialize in military optics or weapons of any kind. Asahi Rem Tech Headquarters: The Headquarters Asahi Rem Tech is in Saitama, Japan; and consist of three buildings with the one in the middle appropriately named “Asahi Skytree” which stands as tall as the Tokyo Skytree. With no other buildings in Saitama coming close to the height of the towers, it stands out as a huge dominating force in the sky. Neon signs surround the structures and there are very few widows on the main building. Asahi’s regional offices around the world all have distinct looks from one another usually only one building or in Los Angeles case two buildings that connect. The lobby of the smallest building is stylish and spacious and features a mix of modern and contemporary Japanese styling. It is also the only one that allows visitors. While the second tallest houses the employees, and the “Asahi Skytree” is the main HQ. The Saitama HQ houses the current CEO Honda Kairi as well as the executive Vice Presidents, the board of directors, and other various officials. The Tokyo tower alone employees upwards of eleven thousand employees. Regional Offices: Osaka, Kobe, Sapporo, Washington D.C., Hong Kong, Shanghai, Singapore. Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Honda Kairi, Saitama City. Owns 32% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 75,759. Asahi Rem Tech Cybernetics Factories: The Asahi Rem Tech factories are located in a heavily secured 500-acre area of Namie, Fukushima. There are five factories to be precise, all with their own specialty in hardware. Asahi Rem Tech Sapporo Branch: In the Sapporo branch of the company is a science building developed to test out the latest new inventions in secret. It’s located near the Ishikari River and is only around eight floors of testing grounds. It’s heavily guarded at all times by special Arasaka Spider Bots that patrol the gate into the facility. The CEO is actually a tech engineer Mark J. Straighthold from New Zealand. Toyoma Headquarters: Port Island, Kobe Regional Offices: Tokyo, Nagoya, Osaka, Mexico City, Seattle, Hong Kong, Shanghai, New York Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Hamamoto Shinji, Kobe. Holds 45% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 6,343 Overview: Toyoma is a vehicle manufacturer company that specializes in self driven cars. They tend to be very expensive and only first class citizens seem to be able to afford them. The Toyoma headquarters is located in Minato City, Tokyo. However it has many factories around Japan. Neo-Amari Headquarters: Nagoya, Aichi Regional Offices: Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Sapporo, Okinawa Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Ikari Oguri, Nagoya. Owns 39% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 11,674 Overview: Neo-Amari is a Japanese company that focus on the reconstruction of Japan's major cities. Established in 2030 by Itsuo Ogawa as a contingency plan if Tokyo was ever to be destroyed. While never being needed to reconstruct the city, it's helped re-establish Japan in it's desperate times Fujiwara Headquarters: Chiyoda-ku,Tokyo Regional Offices: Cities with population of 10,000+ Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Shiozawa Tomito, Tokyo. Owns 41% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 109,369 Overview: Fujiwara is one of the bigwigs in the financial world. This is a main bank, one of the characteristics of a Japanese corporate group. The dividends on Japanese stocks are low, so ordinary investors don't get them properly, except for minor speculation. Therefore, corporations do not get much working funds from stock sales, so they depend on bank loans capital. The bank controls other corporations through the use of loaned cash. It can exert pressure on the company's board of directors to follow policies beneficial to the main bank, or can even takeover through threat of foreclosure. Fujiwara has set up a keiretsu system, and controls corporations that aren't under the Fujiwara name via cash control. They use this power to build up the Fujiwara group, and you can tell a subordinate company by the superior attitude of visiting Fujiwara staff. SegAtari / Segotari Headquarters: Ota-ku, Tokyo Regional Offices: Tokyo, Osaka, Seattle, Nagoya, Night City, Hong Kong, Taipai; SegAtari can be found in almost every city in the world. Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Hakamura Taiki, Tokyo. Owns 29% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 52,926. Overview: SegAtari has three different faces. The most famous one is the world's biggest game maker. Even if you haven't Minigames such as "Hackman II" and Rush's "Virtual Villians", you've seen their ads. Face number two is the maker of the world's best humanoid robots and controlling software. You've probably seen the "moving mannequins" in the show windows of boutiques or the "moving dolls" in the amusement parks. They started as the tech for "amuusement" robots. Some other companies may sell more durable or mobile robots, but nobody comes close for the sheer beauty and human race of the SegaAtari 'bots. The third face is the weapons manufacture. A Virtual Reality Interface (VRI) is necessry for the use of ACPA, and was originally made for the "Mekton Warrior" game, using small, handmade robots. SegAtari, the VRI developer, still has an 80% share of the feild. This division started in 2015, and is now the world's largest electronics corporations. This face of SegAtari isn't so well known because there are no complete weapon systems made by the company. They just make two parts, such as interfaces and weapon links. Many soldiers on the battlefield kill each other using the same circuitry hat you have in your home VR game. Uniqlo Headquarters: Minato, Tokyo Regional Offices: Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, Hong Kong, Los Angeles, Sydney, London, New York Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Tadashi Yanai, Tokyo. Owns 24% of stock. Employees Worldwide: 44,424 Overview: Casual wear designer, manufacturer and retailer. There motto is all about convenient wear for all to enjoy whether you are a corporate or a factory worker there's always something for you. Usually their retail stores contain 4 floors with each having different kinds of fashionable clothing. On top of that they pride themselves in being inexpensive. While mainly a Japanese base company they've branched out to having select stores in various cities worldwide. Mitsubishi/Koridansu Headquarters: Mitsubishi Torus - Space Habitat Groundside Offices: Tokyo and Hong Kong. Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Wholly owned subsidiary of the Mitsubishi and Koridansu corporations. Employees Worldwide: 14,000 Overview: Mitsubishi/Koridansu maintain the intellectual property rights to the basic work-shack module expanded upon by virtually all Japanese corporations developing and manufacturing orbital work-shacks and auto-factories. Their the largest manufactures in the solar system and often get contracts to design original products. The products are famous for being reliable. Japan (Nippon) Martial Arts For a small island nation, Japan has a lot of Martial Arts engraved in it's culture. It's almost like a Martial Arts heaven for any pro fighter. Many exotic weapons such as Katanas, Shuriken, Naginatas, Kusari-gama, and son on all come out of Japan, and were developed from agricultural tools because of the strict weapons law. Most Japanese people will say that Sumo is the oldest of their Martial Arts in Japan. There is some truth to this. The oldest is actually called "Tegoi" (Pray with Hands) to pray to the 8million Kami for power. The Arts started with two wrestlers in the Feudal Japan, but the stories also say that the winner kicked the loser to death. Sumo on the other hand don't kick. Tegoi was an all-purpose style, and allegedly, a master could kill a man in armor with one strike. Deadly moves usually consist of (thrust, kick, punch), these were forbidden under the new laws, and then Sumo became the art of grappling, although their Ram can be quite deadly as well. This is the national sport of Japan now. The deadlier Martial Arts retreated into the shadows, and were called "Koppo." This was used by the secret Ninja clans. Recently, it was split into two branches. The Ninjas, with their exotic weapons, used Ninjustu-Koppo, and Kenkagei-Koppo, with bare hands. Both were secret until the 20th century. From the 12th all the way to the 16th century, in the Warring States Period, quite a few other styles grew in the political chaos. Aikido and Judo were developed for self-defense purposes. This is where weapon oriented styles grew as well, but were not established as formal Budo until the 1600s. These included Kendo, Kyudo, Shuriken-justu, Sojutsu, and etc. Before the 1600s Okinawa was a different kingdom, with its own language and culture. The Okinawan people imported Martial Arts from China, and then developed Te from the Chinese arts. Te was then brought to Japan, and the Japanese developed Karate from Te. Some sub-styles are Southern, and others are from the Northern. The distinction between the two is more for the convenience's sake. These are only the beggining point; the Styles have been spread and have evolved throughout the entire world. The two streams unify at the Master level. Beginners tend to focus on the stressed techniques of each style, but the Masters use both Southern power and Northern power balance for incredible effects. Japan has many more styles, but there are just way too many, and they aren't always clearly distinct from one another. Shinobi Ninja, Kusa, Kage, Rappa, Suppa, Shinobi, all of these are the same idea in Japanese. Primarily Ninja, which encompasses a good spy and an great assassin. Theoretically, they are masters of all of these, however the reality of it , is that they aren't In fact, in the Ninja clans, it was said you muct advance your forte, and support the rest, such as the spies, Oni, and so on. The Shinobi is known to be a clear assassin. A word on Ninja; these are ancestral clans, not the dressed in black secret agents, Ninja that most corps use. Some of these clans have been in hiding in the mountainous regions of Japan for the last 1000 years, only responding to the orders from the Noble clans. Shinobi Example: * Fuma Kotaro Society Japan is a highly urbanized society, with 90% of the people living in urban city landscapes. There are many big cities filled with skyscrapers and neon lights. The royalty still continues, rich people, middle class, and the poor. The people utilize a lot of high tech that is developed domestically. Japan has an ancient culture with many traditions. Etiquette, punctuality and harmony is important. Traditionally Japanese culture favors group thought and not individual ideals, however this concept is constantly tested. Despite the Japan often being own for very little crime, Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagoya see much crime due to the influx of foreigners and receives terrorist attacks due to its country thriving. Japan becoming the biggest superpower in the world has also brought the citizens work harder to maintain their current status. Style House Japan Kawaii! Body-con and Lingerie. In Japan, we have a word, kawaii, which means cute, pretty, darling, coquettish, and sexy. Four nature, Kawaii are small, cute things you just want to hug and protect. Bunnies and kittens are kawaii! Geisha are kawaii! In the discos, gals compete with each other as 2 who's prettiest. These body-con (body conscious) gals show up wearing tight next-to-nothings and lingerie that show a lot of skin and silky brushed chrome. If they could go nude, they probably would, except it's against the law, and the omawari will ka-ching you. The old Sorayama 2-D are still a big influence over here. Where do you keep your stuff if you have no pockets and want to dance all night long? Of course, in your Waist Pouch. This is a purse (like a clutch purse) that you can attach to your stylish belt. You can use one pouch for many belts, but the truly stylish alaways match their outfits. Eji of Japan's more minimal outfits are all the rage, and his Kataginu Suits (bolero jackets with the old Samurai wings) are simply delicious four men. In the Vicki business, a plethora of services exist for all, ahem, bends of life, and new ones are invented every day. Hameru is a way of life, and sodomy is not a sin, nor is it illegal. Senseis of sekkusu-do ''are to be much admired. No technique or activity was reproached... until the Meji era. Remember, old Nippon wasn't Christian, so they didn't develop any grumpy "sin" taboos. It's purity vs corruption, not sin vs saintliness. They started to import that sort of thing in the Meji era, when all the uptight, Victorian gaijin came in. For a while, up to the 70s, Japan was pretty uptight too, but at the fin de siecle, people loosened up again. Almost all gals are into kawaii things, and some go kinda overboard. It's all braids and stuffed animals, short skirts on their sailor suits, kittens and bunny ears, big eyes, and really high, squeaky, voices. Elf exotics, bunnies, and Kittens fall in here. They don't like free love, because it's so sweaty and icky. But don't misunderstand; very special people and Playbeings are incredibly skilled. Androgyny As you know, most courageous way to live is the way of ''Bushi-do; ''the Samurai's life. Now, to be courageous is not the same as to be machismo. Japanese are not the largest people in the world, so they know that a big body is not skill, and skill is the way to power. "The soft overcomes the hard" are the words of kano Jigoro, the creator of Judo. Dexterity, quickness, and skill are important, if you simply must fight. Even in Sumo, where big, beefy men rule, we are always happy to see a smaller man win. Sometimes, people who are charming and courageous pop up. From the very beginnings, effeminate heroes have been around. In Kabuki, the most charming female roles are best played by men, and in the Osaka Takarazuka Opera, women play all the roles. Yin-yang theory says that by combing opposites, you become stronger, so maybe androgyny is perfect style for Nippon. Especially in the music world, you'll see many famous Japanese rockers with feminine bio-sculpts, big hair, and make-up, wearing lace and leather. They are so kawaii-and strong as well! The Anime Braindances and VRs, where you can't really tell which sex they are,and are perfect Xamples. Aragoto and Kata Kabuki is good to understand our style. Like Martial Arts, Kabuki has Kata: the still pose and expression that shows your emotion (usually crazed) before explosive action. The verb of this is Kabu-ku, to look crazy, or to borrow and vogue another personality vividly. Standing-up hair is deep anger, face-painting is fighting spirit, grief, or some other emotion, depending on the design. Rockers, as well as Bosozoku, Teamers, and other "bad youth" borrow from this. They want to threaten the status quo, corps lifestyle, so they look dramatic. They use make-up and face painting (Kuma-dori) to look tough, like the Kabuki ''aragoto ''(fierce young-man), and modify their school uniforms. Collars become very high and pants are very baggy, girls lengthen their skirts to the ground, and pockets, studs, and extra buttons are put on the uniform so it looks like some kind of armor. Of course, they tag their territory with kanji graffiti. Because being busted is very easy, many wear shades, masks, and bright make-up to hide their identity. Yakuza follow this too, with their brightly-colored suits, shades, dyed punch-perms and tattoos, not to mention affecting rough, garrulous speech. This is most true for low-ranked chimpira. After a couple of promotions, they can relax, and look like all other corps. Gangs in Japan For being such a socially stick society (or maybe because of it), Japan has a lot of gangs. However most of the kids who want to be free of the restricting uniforms and rules of school show their individuality by joining gangs with strict uniform codes and rules. The three main types are Bosozoku, Teamers, and Posers. Known Gang Members of Japan: * Yamaoka "Ryuko" Kimi * Kokuryu (Black Dragon) * Okita the Man-Slasher * Omega * Sakamoto Koji "Kiryu" * Kamimura Himari During difficult times the Poser Gangs reemerged as guardians of the subculture, this was to keep their characters alive in people's memories. Arasaka occasionally uses Bosozoku or Teamer gangs to run ops on the posers. With this spread of VR/Braindance anime, the Posers continue to build in strength. In the modern day there are three major poser types in Japan: Grapplers, Metalmaxes, and Chambaras. Grapplers These Grapplers are based on various characters from different martial arts games, manga, and anime. They usually gather in the ''Ge-sens (game centers) and fight each other in VR or arcades, but occasionally on the streets as well. Most of them have Martial Arts and Action Game (REF) skills, as well as the cyberware and illegal weapons. One of the most popular weapons used by the Grapplers is the cyber-shotgun with rubber bullets. Using this actually requires the users to shout "Sonic-fist" or similar battle cries. That being said it doesn't mean this weapon can only use rubber bullets, real slugs can also be used. Many of them are found in Arcades much of them are Netrunners and Techies, rarely can find Solos among the bunch. Chambaras As for the Chambaras they're mostly based on myths, legends, and Jidaigeki (These are period piece films that feature Samurai, Ninja, and Yakuza). Jidaigeki films are known are also known as Chambara. That being said, Chambaras don't just follow Japanese History. There are also "Round Table" Chambaras, as well as those who mimic the Chinese "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" tales, as well as "Greek Mythology" and "Celtic Legends." Chambaras usually from around a definite eras, places, or stories (Historis or legends); often they are local heroes. They will also take on many characters, and in the more fanatic gangs, some will get Exotic treatments, and become either Yokai (Monsters) or Bakamono (Ghost and Demons). However this tends to be very rare. Chambaras more often than not pratice Martial Arts skills. They can also be found in libraries, or historical places in Japan: Asakusa, Kanda, and Ueno in Tokyo, Himeji Castle in Himeji, or piratically anywhere in Kyoto. Some might even have Doctorate levels of expertise in history and culture. Their Anime and Dojin-shi are very accurate and learned. Many of them make money doing research and acting as extras in the backgrounds in various Chambara productions in Tokyo. On occasion many of them will act as guardians for specific areas, and many will receive funds from civic groups or corporations. The more right-wing gangers may also be recruited by Arasaka. The Nobunagas in North Kyoto are a good example of good deeds being done by a Chambara gang. They often keep the Japanese public safe above all else. The main danger is getting caught between groups of traditional enemies. Metalmaxers The Metalmax Posers are strickly based on Mecha Anime and SF hero shows. They are often used as heavy security for other Poser gangs, as was demonstrated by their capture of an Arasaka team that assaulted the Komike last year. Traditionally most of them wear Metalgear or Light Power Armor that is usually modified to resemble their idol, with the chunky robotic looking cyberware. There are also some that wear no armor (The PS's; Plucky Sidekicks), and even a few fanatics will have full body-plating, or become full 'borgs. Fortunatly for them, the Japanese laws is okay with strong armor, even though it heavily restricts weapons. Due to the amount of Black-market cyberware that they use, Metalmaxes have the greatest potential for unprovoked violence of any poser group. Most of the money they get comes from the Black-market Dojin-shi, Gareki, or underground softeware sold. They way also recieve income from their own parents, who 97% of the time have no idea of their children are doing. All have Expert (Anime/Manga), as well as Paint or Draw skills. Some of the more highly skilled gangs will make a lot of money from sales of their own manga and Doji-shi. Metalmaxes hang out around the manga/anime stores, figure shops, and armor dealerships. They can also be found around Grappler gangs, since they move in the same Dojin circles, and have the same enemies. The only difference between the Grapplers and Metalmaxes is that one is focuses on martial arts heroes, and the other group does mecha heroes. Yakuza The word "Yakuza" comes from Sammai Karuta, a Japanese gambling game. In which getting 19 points is the ideal. If you drew the number 20 which was Eight (Ya), Nine (Ku), and Three (Za), it was called "good for nothing". The Yakuza has spread globally as successfully as the Japanese corporations. In the Yakuza there are only two paths, death or prison. They are among the most violent of all organized crime groups and possibly the most widespread. It has a larger membership than the Mafia. They are based in the Osaka region back in Japan. Due to extensive infiltration of the local police in Japan by the Yakuza, the National Police Agency (Japan's FBI) has been unable to crack the Yakuza. Which is made worse by the pressure placed on the overworked police by the Yakuza-influenced Osaka corporations. It is involved in a wide variety of criminal activities, from smuggling to gambling, the drug trade to prostitution, and so on. Unlike the Triads who invest a large part of their profits back into the community, the Yakuza like the Sudams and some of the Mafia organizations shows no concern for its community and is concerned only about making money. Law Enforcement and Crime National Police Agency The National Police Agency is an agency administered by the National Public Safety Commission of the Cabinet Office of the Cabinet of Japan, and is the central agency of the Japanese police system, and the central coordinating agency of law enforcement in situations of national emergency in Japan. In quiet residential areas, there is a 20% chance per hour of finding an empty Police Box. Law enforcement in Japan is provided mainly by the Prefectural Police Departments under the oversight of the National Police Agency, but there are various other law enforcement officials in Japan. The National Police Agency is administered by the National Public Safety Commission, thus ensuring that Japan's police are an apolitical body and free of direct central government executive control. They are checked by an independent judiciary and monitored by a free and active press. There are two types of law enforcement officials in Japan, depending on the underlying provision: Police officers of Prefectural Police Departments (prescribed as Judicial police officials (司法警察職員) under Article 189 of the Code of Criminal Procedure (刑事訴訟法 Keiji-soshōhō)), and Special judicial police officials (特別司法警察職員) (prescribed in Article 190 of the same law), dealing with specialized fields with high expertise. Crime Japan has the lowest crime rate of any first world country. In terms of crimes such as murder, abduction, forced sexual intercourse and robbery is very low in Japan. Most big crimes are committed through in-fighting of the Yakuza syndicates and Chinese Triads. The Soviet Union is also known to attempt terrorist attacks. In big cities with high amounts of immigration like Tokyo and Osaka see more crime then the rest of Japan. However statistics show that for every 100,000 people there is one robbery. Infrastructure Transportation Japan has an efficient public transportation network, especially within metropolitan areas and between the large cities. Japanese public transportation is characterized by its punctuality, its superb service, and the large crowds of people using it. Hikyaku: The Ancient Runners Reborn Water Supply and Sanitation Access to an improved water source is universal in Japan. 97% of the population receives piped water supply from public utilities and 3% receive water from their own wells or unregulated small systems, mainly in rural areas. Access to improved sanitation is also universal, either through sewers or on-site sanitation. Energy Energy in Japan refers to energy and electricity production, consumption, import and export in Japan. The country's primary energy consumption was 477.6 Mtoe in 2040, a decrease of 5% over the previous year. Following the Fukushima disaster, the general public has opposed the use of nuclear energy. The Japanese government in 2035 planned to reopen the nuclear power plants in again with more safe guards to ensure the safety of the country. Major Cities Tokyo - 57 million '''Tokyo (東京 Tōkyō), officially Tokyo Metropolis (東京都 Tōkyō-to), is one of the 47 prefectures of Japan. It has served as the Japanese capital since 1869, its urban area housing the Emperor of Japan and the Japanese government. Tokyo forms part of the Kantō region on the southeastern side of Japan's main island, Honshu, and includes the Izu Islands and Ogasawara Islands. It has remained the cultural center of the country and has had an influx of foreigners raising it's population to 57 million people. It is also home to the Arasaka and Asahi Rem Tech corporations as well as many more. Osaka - 31 million Osaka (Japanese: 大阪市 Hepburn: Ōsaka-shi, commonly just 大阪, Ōsaka) is a designated city in the Kansai region of Japan. It is the capital city of Osaka Prefecture and the largest component of the Keihanshin Metropolitan Area, the second largest metropolitan area in Japan and among the largest in the world with more than 31 million inhabitants. Osaka was traditionally considered Japan's economic hub. By 2035 it was relatively untouched by other countries which has led it to expand into a great city with little crime to be seen, despite the yakuza syndicate's presence. People from Osaka are less formal and more down to earth than the rest of Japan. Kyoto - 3.67 million Kyoto ( 京都 Kyōto), officially Kyoto City (京都市 Kyōto-shi), is the capital city of Kyoto Prefecture in Japan. Located in the Kansai region on the island of Honshu, Kyoto forms a part of the Keihanshin metropolitan area along with Osaka and Kobe. As of 2045, the city had a population of 3.12 million. Kyoto is the center for Japanese tradition in the country. Little advancement has kept Kyoto a beautiful traditionally styled city with most buildings being made of wood. There are very little foreigners that come to Kyoto due to the lack of cybernetic enhancements and cyberware. It also has the largest percentage of people without cybernetic enhancements at 47%. Nagoya - 4.19 million Nagoya (名古屋) is the largest city in the Chūbu region of Japan. It is Japan's fourth-largest incorporated city and the third-most-populous urban area. It is located on the Pacific coast on central Honshu. It is the capital of Aichi Prefecture and is one of Japan's major ports along with those of Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe, Yokohama, Chiba, and Kitakyushu. It is also the center of Japan's third-largest metropolitan region, known as the Chūkyō metropolitan area. As of 2040, 4.19 million people lived in the city, part of Chūkyō Metropolitan Area's 12.01 million people. It is also one of the 25 largest urban areas in the world. It also houses many factories used for cyberware manufacturing, defensive manufactures, and vehicle manufactures. Sapporo - 4 million Sapporo (札幌市 Sapporo-shi) is the fifth largest city of Japan by population, and the largest city on the northern Japanese island of Hokkaido. As of 2045, 4 million people lived in the city. It is the capital city of Hokkaido Prefecture and Ishikari Subprefecture. It is an ordinance-designated city. Located in the southwestern part of Hokkaido, Sapporo lies within the alluvial fan of the Toyohira River, a tributary stream of the Ishikari River. Sapporo is also home to the third tallest building in Japan, the other two being the "Arasaka Tower" in Osaka and "Tokyo Skytree" in Tokyo. A base is located north of the city to ensure protection in case of a Soviet Union invasion. Kobe - 3.4 million Kobe ( 神戸市, Kōbe-shi) is the sixth-largest city in Japan and the capital city of Hyōgo Prefecture. It is located on the southern side of the main island of Honshū, on the north shore of Osaka Bay and about 30 km (19 mi) west of Osaka. With a population around 3.4 million, the city is part of the Keihanshin metropolitan area along with Osaka and Kyoto. Kobe is a city on Osaka Bay in central Japan. It is known for its signature marbled beef and scenic setting of mountains framing the harbor. The Ikuta Shrine, dating to the 3rd century, is among Japan's oldest Shinto shrines. Antique cable cars connect Kobe to Mt. Rokko, which offers panoramic views over the port. Beyond the Mount Rokko hills are the outdoor hot springs of Arima Onsen. Gallery Book cover pacificrim.jpg Corp Logo Arasaka2013.png Corp Logo Arasaka.jpg Cyberpunk Tokyo 2020.png Cyberpunk 2030 Japan Map.png Timeline Japan's timeline and history in cyberpunk. It's based on information from all the officially published Cyberpunk 2013 and Cyberpunk 2020 rule books and sourcebooks. 1800s * 1854 ** Kyoto Imperial Palace rebuilt. ** The Ansei great earthquakes series starts with the 1854 Tōkai earthquake and tsunami. * 1859 ** Sasai Arasaka is born in Tokyo, Japan. * 1860 ** Akio Nagawa is born in Chiba, Japan. * 1967 ** Yui is born in Tokyo, Japan. * 1869 ** Japanese imperial capital relocated from Kyoto to Tokyo. ** Emperor Meiji moved his residence from Kyoto to Tokyo. Edo castle became the Imperial Palace. This made Tokyo the formal capital of Japan. * 1871 ** Tokyo-Kyoto-Osaka postal service begins. * 1874 ** Kobe-Osaka railway begins operating; Ōsaka Station (with clock-tower) opens * 1880 ** Osaka Stock Exchange and Osaka Chamber of Commerce established. * 1881 ** Tokyo Imperial Museum built. ** Tokyo Vocational School founded. * 1889 ** Tokyo City and 15 wards established. ** Tōkaidō Main Line railway (Tokyo-Kobe) begins operating. * 1894 ** Tokyo-fu Government Building constructed in Marunouchi. ** The First Sino-Japanese War starts. * 1895 ** The First Sino-Japanese War is won by Japanese, resulting in the Treaty of Shimonoseki. It was the first major conflict between Japan and an overseas military power in modern times. For the first time, regional dominance in East Asia shifted from China to Japan. Korea became a vassal state of Japan. ** Japanese invasion of Taiwan. * 1897 ** Imperial University of Kyoto established. 1900 * 1902 ** Russo-Japanese War: Japan became the first Asian nation to sign a mutual defense pact with a European nation, Britain. * 1904 ** Russo-Japanese War: Japan launched a surprise torpedo attack on the Imperial Russian Navy at Port Arthur. * 1905 ** Sasai Arasaka gets married to his wife Yui. ** Russo-Japanese War: Japan became the first modern Asian nation to win a war against a European nation (Russia). The Treaty of Portsmouth was signed, ceding some Russian property and territory to Japan and ending the war. Pro-war activists staged the Hibiya incendiary incident nevertheless. This changed the global world order. Japan became the main Asian power. 1910 * 1910 ** The Japan–Korea Treaty of 1910 completes the annexation of the Korean Empire. * 1912 ** Emperor Meiji died at the age of 59. ** Prince Yoshihito became the Emperor of Japan. This marked the start of the''' Taishō period. * '''1914 ** The Japanese seaplane carrier Wakamiya conducted the world's first successful naval-launched air raids on 5 September 1914 and during the first months of WWI from Kiaochow Bay off Tsingtao. On 6 September 1914 was the very first air-sea battle in history. * 1916 ** The industrial company of Arasaka is formed and started construction in Tokyo. * 1919 ** Saburo Arasaka is born from his parents Sasai and Yui Arasaka. 1920 * 1926 ** Emperor Taishō died at the age of 47. ** Prince Hirohito became the Emperor of the Empire of Japan after the death of his father Yoshihito. This marked the start of the''' Shōwa period. * '''1928 ** Sasai Arasaka and Akio Nagawa start trading relations which forms a bond between both families. 1940 * 1941 ** WW2: Japan attacked the naval base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Japan has declared war to the US, Dutch and British, marking the start of the Pacific War theater of WW2. ** The Soviet-Japanese Neutrality Pact was signed. * 1942 ** WW2: Saburo Arasaka is heavily wounded in combat. He is medically discharged from the Imperial Japanese Navy and returns home to Tokyo. * 1945 ** WW2: Atomic bombing of Hiroshima. ** WW2: Atomic bombing of Nagasaki, the Soviet invasion of Manchuria starts and continues on as the Kuril Islands dispute. ** WW2: The Surrender of Japan, finally ending WW2. ** WW2: Saburo Arasaka attempts suicide on the day of the Japanese surrender. * 1946 ** Aftermath of WW2: In the controversial International Military Tribunal for the Far East, the prosecution began of Japanese military leaders for war crimes. * 1947 ** The Constitution of Japan goes into effect. This changed the Empire of Japan into the State of Japan with a liberal democracy. Article 9 turned Japan into a pacifist country without a military. ** Akio Nagawa dies from a heart attack in Chiba city, at the age of 87. 1950 * 1951 ** The US Occupation of Japan ended after the signing of the Treaty of San Francisco and Security Treaty Between the United States and Japan on September 8, 1951, which became effective on April 28, 1952. It restored the sovereignty of Japan and established the U.S.-Japan alliance. * 1956 ** Japan joins the United Nations. 1960 * 1960 ** Sasai Arasaka dies at the age of 101, leaving his son the sole inheritance of the Arasaka fortune. ** Saburo Arasaka assumes control of the Arasaka Corporation and immediately creates its security division to undertake black operations. ** SegAtari/Segotari is founded in Tokyo by Kenji Satomi. * 1963 ** Yui Arasaka, wife of Sasai and mother to Saburo, dies at the age of 96. * 1968 ** Japan surpassed West Germany to become the second largest economic power in the world. ** The Ogasawara Islands were returned from US occupation to Japanese sovereignty. Japanese citizens were allowed to return. 1970 * 1970 ** The first successful launch of the Lambda 4S rocket places the Japanese Ohsumi satellite on orbit. ** The Koza riot was a violent and spontaneous protest against the US military presence in Okinawa. ** By the 1970s Japan ascended to great power status again. Japan had record high economic growth during the Japanese economic miracle. * 1971 ** Zengakuren demonstrate and riot in Tokyo against terms for the return of Okinawa from US to Japanese control. They wanted to remove all American military presence. ** The 1971 Okinawa Reversion Agreement is ratified and returned the Okinawa Prefecture to Japanese sovereignty. * 1974 ** Prime Minister Eisaku Satō, the first Asian to do so, accepted the Nobel Peace Prize. * 1979 ** Kiichi Nagawa is born in Chiba, Japan. 1980 * 1980 ** Kei Arasaka is born in Tokyo, Japan. ** Japan became the biggest motor vehicle producing country in the world with 11,042,884 motor vehicles compared to the USA's 8,009,841. * 1983 ** Seiji Okano is born in Niigata, Japan. * 1989 ** Emperor Hirohito died at the age of 87. His posthumous name is Emperor Shōwa. He was both the longest-lived and longest-reigning historical Japanese emperor, as well as the longest-reigning monarch in the world at that time. ** Prince Akihito succeeded to the Chrysanthemum Throne upon the death of his father Emperor Shōwa. He thereby became the Emperor of Japan. This marked the start of the Heisei period. ** The Tokyo Stock Market index, Nikkei 225, hits its peak at 38,957 before closing at 38,916 for the day. 1990 * 1992 ** Arasaka, EBM and Petrochem fund the creation of Coronado City. ** The treaty of 1992 establishes the EEC. Zones of Control and Protective Tariffs regulate the activities of the member nations (France, United Germany, Britain, Japan, and Italy). A common currency unit (The Eurodollar, Eb) is established. The US is refused entry because of isolationist and protectionist policies of the ruling Gang of Four. * 1993 ** SDF starts research and development of "Cyberwalk" legged vehicle. Foreign Media and Military establishments ridicule the idea. * 1994 ** Stock Crash '94: Euro and US governments are paralyzed. * 1995 ** Yorinobu Arasaka is born. ** "Grand Unification of Ministries and Agencies" is carried out. The political influence of Arasaka and Right-wing parties increases. ** The Great Hanshin Earthquake hits Kobe. * 1996 ** Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution is scrapped by Arasaka backed politicians. Due to the outrage and riots by the public and Left wing groups, no "Japanese Army" is re-established. ** The United States Military starts to withdraw from Japan and Korea. ** The Bald Hill political scandal occurs in Japan and 60% of politicians were arrested for bribery charges. * 1997 ** The Yasubisu Affair occurs. 24 French Police officers are killed by Arasaka Security when attempting to arrest a high level executive. ** FACS is established to counter Arasaka. ** The US military in Japan and Korea is withdrawn to the American mainland. ** The "Bald Hill" political scandal. ** The conflict between Arasaka/Right-wing/SDF versus FACS/Bureaucracy rises to the surface. ** Hordes of SDF members decide to leave the hobbled orces. Arasaka quickly recruits 95% of them for their new Army. ** Saburo Arasaka marries his third wife Michiko Arasaka. ** The Kyoto Protocol to regulate greenhouse gases emissions was adopted. * 1998 ** Tokyo Railroad companies finish the construction of linear-rail lines. * 1999 ** Hanako Arasaka is born, which leads to the death of her mother Michiko. ** The Korean War brings tension, but also prosperity. Under the threat of the North's "Nodong 13" nuclear missile, Arasaka's "Family Kabuto" personal shelter made record sales. 2000 * 2000 ** A Japanese government official quoted as saying, "In the long run, the Korean War will only benefit us" is discharged. * 2001 ** The Japan Aerospace Bureau is established. ** Australia reforms as the Federal Republic of Australia. Western Australia declares independence after rejecting the new government, they are backed by Arasaka. ** Revival of Stanley Kubric's movie sparks space fever. * 2002 ** Food Crash wipes out wheat crops worldwide. Southern China's population explodes as everyone from the wheat-growing north moves to the rice-growing south. Southern China, Japan, Thailand, and Vietnam make record profits exporting rice, seafoods, and synthetic foods. ** Honda merges and reorganizes with several other car companies. ** With the aid of FACS, JAB (Japan AeroSpace Bureau) is established, based on the remains of the previoes NASDA (National AeroSpace Development Agency) from the Ministry of Science and Technology. * 2003 ** Sugo Manufacturing merges Mitsubishi-Koridansu, and emerges as Mitsubishi-Sugo. The new corp starts building AFVs and Tanks, as well as cars. ** Corporate cities begin to emerge from local cities and towns. * 2004 ** Thomas Matthews, WNS Special Correspondent, reports participation by Arasaka troops in the 2nd Korean War. Both Japanese governemt and General I deny the reports. * 2005 ** During the First Corporate War (2004-2006), FACS member Nakamura Mamoru Ltd., invest massive capital in EBM. * 2008 ** Taiwan declares independence with the assistance of the Arasaka Corporation. * 2009 ** "Net Wizard" Janice A. Grubb is enticed away from Kenjini Technologies by Internet. ** A Korean terrorist group, led by someone using the name "I HoTong" starts attacking Japanese corporate installations. 2010 * 2010 ** Mitsubishi-Sugo develops prototype ACPA for the SDF. Soldiers nickname it "kakashi" (Scarecrow) * 2011 ** Opposing corporate take their warfare onto the main roads that link their cities. Along with corporate sabotage, many Bosozoku gangs raid long-range trucks and mail transport. People begin to rely entirely on the Net or on fax machines for personal mail. ** Osaka's population reaches 25 million. ** Tokyo Skytree the broadcasting and observation tower in Sumida, Tokyo became the tallest structure in Japan in 2010 and reached its full height of 634.0 metres (2,080 ft) in March 2011, making it the tallest tower in the world, displacing the Canton Tower, and the second tallest structure in the world after the Burj Khalifa. * 2012 ** First viable nano-tech developed jointly by Euro and Japanese labs. ** Nagoya Transportation begins to use taser-equipped armored trucks and AVs for business. * 2013 ** Arasaka has a brief conflict with Chinese Triad boss Big Len before finalizing alliance to fight MLC in Hong Kong. ** After pressure by FACS, Japanese Government grants special licenses to Express Mail companies to use live ammo for defense. * 2014 ** I.G. Transformations redesign the Net. ** A major portion of Houston becomes the property of Kizamasu Inc., and "Mekton Warrior" toys. ** Emperor Shinka-Tenno is removed from power in Japan. Causing a period of Imperial disorder which last until 2019. * 2015 ** After 10 years of mutual sabotage and deception, Japan is removed from the EEC. ** Japan establishes the New Yen currency to counter the Eurodollar. The excahnge rate is 200 Yen for 1 E-buck. ** Mitsubishi-Sugo develops first Japnese ACPA using the SegAtari VR interface. The MSAS-15 is nicknamed "The Trooper." ** The Yen War begins in Europe, with Germany aiming to limit international corporations in Europe. * 2016 ** SDF secretly develops biopod tank (tank with a human brain control unit similar to full borg conversations). During test, the tank brain goes mad and runs away from the SDF Fuji training grounds. The tank rampages from Fuji to Yokohama city before Arasaka Special Forces unit finally kills it. 31 are killed in the carnage (8 SDF soldiers, 6 Arasaka solos, 4 police, 8 medias, and 5 civilians), which is blamed by the government on Korean terrorists. ** Rare metal deposits are found under an Arasaka training ground in Southern Africa. The local warlord tries to claim rights, but is ignored by Arasaka, who begins mining. South African natives begin agitation against Arasaka guard units. ** Water riots begin in Australia. Arasaka funds construction of a desalination plant. * 2017 ** Militech supports the native population in removing Arasaka from South Africa, they fail and Arasaka buy the rights to the land. ** New ACPA are rolled out simultaneously by Mitsubishi-Sugo and Arasaka (for SDF and export, respectively). Both use the SegAtari VRI. The Mitsubishi-Sugo MSAS-17 Trooper is designed by popular manga artist Inoue Keuma. The media provided fantastic coverage, and the SDF received many applicants for Trooper positions. ** The strongest warlord in the South African area is assassinated by a heavily-cybered black terrorist gang using new Militech weapons. * 2018 ** A coup is carried out in South Africa, giving regional power to the "Black Liberation Army." James Miyahara of Network 54 reports Arasaka support of the BLA. ** Arasaka buys title and mining rights for their (already occupied) land for 5 million Eb, paid to the BLA. ** Japanese government unviels the "Ground SDF Plan for 2020" which will use ACPA, One-Man Tanks, and AVs. SDF introduces the Mitsubishi-Sugo MBT-18 as the MBT of the 2020's. The National Police Agency starts to use the agile and light MSLT-17 ACPA. It is rumored that Mitsubishi-Sugo and Arasaka have developed a semi-humanoid "walking tank" for GSDF trail in 2021. * 2019 ** Emperor Jinkyoku-Tenno ascends the throne in Japan. Ending the period of Imperial "disorder," and Jinkyoku Year 1 begins. ** The Harumi Int'I Convention Center Anime Market is raided by a solo team. 302 are injured, 27 killed. 7 solos are captured, and 3 are killed by Metalmax and Grappler posergangs. The solos are identified as an Arasaka secruity team. It was rumored that Saburo's BlackBook was being traded as game software. ** The popular TV anime serie "Sazae-san" had its 50th anniversary. Celebrations are sponsored by Arasaka Security and Science division. 2020 * 2021 ** Euro Aquacorp CINO attempts to acquire bankrupt Aquacorp IHAG. Rival Aquacorp OTEC attempts to act as "white kinght" in the hostile takeover. As both corps line up allies, a dangerous war at sea begins. * 2022 ** 4th Corporate War: Covert operations explode into a shooting war as Arasaka and Militech move front line troops into battle. The ensuing conflict involves operations all over the globe, with heavy combat in major cities worldwide. ** 4th Corporate War: The Chicago Rebuilding Project collapses as Arasaka Corporate factions detonate virus bomb in an effort to deny the city to Militech. ** DataKrash virus now infests 78.2% of the NET. Aware of the virus' potential, Saburo Arasaka sets out to create a secure database in the new Arasaka Towers facility in Night City. ** Seven Hour War: Fed up with the fighting, Highriders at O'Neill 2 declare independence, using deltas and scavenged mass drivers to drop dozens of Lunar rocks at key sites all over the planet, causing widespread death and destruction. US and Japan officially recognize the new Highrider government. * 2023 ** Total breakdown of international trade. Container ship and air travel have been totally disrupted. Supplies and food sit on the docks worldwide, unable to reach stores, factories or suppliers. Many Megacorps collapse. ** 4th Corporate War: The war has taken shape of the smaller conflicts WWII with battles being seen in Tokyo, Washington, Yokohama, and Night City headquarters seeing much conflict. Japan and USA try to take control of the warring corporations. * 2025 ** End of the 4th Corporate War: This includes a three year wrap up as pockets of fighting are quelled by Militech and national armies. While there is only one nuke dropped during the war, the world's infrastructure is severely impacted, although not destroyed. ** Aftermath of 4th Corporate War: The world economy has taken a huge hit, with the US and Japanese governments taking a bulk of the damage due to the Megacorps involved. The Us nationalized Militech in an attempt to save face and stabilize the United States. The Japanese government almost breaks down. By repudiating Arasaka, national face is saved. Arasaka is reduced to a Japan-only Corporation for the next decade. European Union is pretty much restored. ** NASA and the Japanese Aerospace Bureau launch a joint mission to Saturn. * 2026 ** Turk Leon Hagar offered to be the first member of the "S.A.R.O. organization" an elite group of personal that abide by no laws and answer directly to the Governor. Dispatched to Japan to search for a potential terrorist group attempting to destroy Tokyo's government building. ** Asahi Rem Tech becomes a major corporate power in Japan and branches out to other parts of the world. * 2027 ** Arasaka breaks into three warring factions. The Bakafu Faction, headed by Hanako Arasaka; the Princess Faction, headed by Michiko Arasaka, Kei's youngest daughter, who is a US citizen, allies with the new US Government; and the Rebel Faction, headed by Kei's rebel son Yorinobu. * 2029 ** Japan’s Cabinet Approves $120 Billion Stimulus Package as Economic Clouds Gather. ** After a long street war between two Yakuza syndicates, Yamanda-Kai comes into power in Kobe. Becoming the only export of drugs in the region. ** Niigata City sees a terrible tragedy with 30 civilians being caught in an explosion in the Nishibori Rosa mall. The explosion was proved to be a bomb that had been planted 3 hours before. The official police report said it was a rogue Triad group. 2030 * 2031 ** Tokyo's population climbs to 46 million people, leading to the Japanese government needing to set up a new immigration system that sends new foreigners to other cities in Japan such as Osaka and Nagoya. ** Rare Fish Festival in Tokyo serves up dishes so good that it leads to people having leaks. * 2035 ** Japanese government settles a trade deal with Hong Kong. * 2037 ** Annual cherry blossom festival in Sendai is interrupted due to a 7.1 Earthquake that ended in a tsunami that struck the North eastern part of Japan. Causalities counted around 55 deaths. ** Korea and China attempt to remove Japan's flag of "The Rising Sun" due to the events of WW2. The hearings end unsuccessfully, with Japan refusing to remove their flag stating that "It's part of our country's history. The land of the Rising Sun." ** Osaka named the number one city in world for food. 2040 2050 2060 2070 Trivia Nippon Meaning In Japanese, the name “Japan” is Nihon or Nippon, which means “Land of the Rising Sun.” It was once believed that Japan was the first country to see the sun rise in the East in the morning. Karōshi Working hard is one of the most highly respected virtue in Japan. White-collar employees are often expected to pull an all nighter to finish important projects. Sleeping at work is seen as acceptable as it is viewed as exhaustion from dedication to one's job. Japanese is the only language that has a word for "death from overwork": Karōshi (過労死). Prehistoric and ancient history A Paleolithic culture around 30,000 BC constitutes the first known habitation of the Japanese archipelago. This was followed from around 14,000 BC (the start of the Jōmon period) by a Mesolithic to Neolithic semi-sedentary hunter-gatherer culture characterized by pit dwelling and rudimentary agriculture, including by ancestors of contemporary Ainu people and Yamato people. The Jōmon pottery and decorated clay vessels from this period are some of the oldest surviving examples of pottery in the world. Around 300 BC, the Yayoi people began to enter the Japanese islands, intermingling with the Jōmon. The Yayoi period, starting around 500 BC, saw the introduction of practices like wet-rice farming, a new style of pottery and metallurgy, introduced from China and Korea. Japan first appears in written history in the Chinese Book of Han. According to the Records of the Three Kingdoms, the most powerful kingdom on the archipelago during the third century was called Yamataikoku. Classical era Buddhism was introduced to Japan from Baekje, Korea and was promoted by Prince Shōtoku, but the subsequent development of Japanese Buddhism was primarily influenced by China. Despite early resistance, Buddhism was promoted by the ruling class and gained widespread acceptance beginning in the Asuka period (592–710). Due to the defeat in Battle of Baekgang by Chinese Tang empire, the Japanese government devised and implemented the far-reaching Taika Reforms. The Reform began with land reform, based on Confucian ideas and philosophies from China. It nationalized all land in Japan, to be distributed equally among cultivators, and ordered the compilation of a household registry as the basis for a new system of taxation. The true aim of the reforms was to bring about greater centralization and to enhance the power of the imperial court, which was also based on the governmental structure of China. Envoys and students were dispatched to China to learn seemingly everything from the Chinese writing system, literature, religion, and architecture, to even dietary habits at this time. Even today, the impact of the reforms can still be seen in Japanese cultural life. After the reforms, the Jinshin War of 672, a bloody conflict between Prince Ōama and his nephew Prince Ōtomo, two rivals to the throne, became a major catalyst for further administrative reforms. These reforms culminated with the promulgation of the Taihō Code, which consolidated existing statutes and established the structure of the central government and its subordinate local governments. These legal reforms created the ritsuryō state, a system of Chinese-style centralized government that remained in place for half a millennium. The Nara period (710–784) marked an emergence of the centralized Japanese state centered on the Imperial Court in Heijō-kyō (modern Nara). The Nara period is characterized by the appearance of a nascent literature as well as the development of Buddhist-inspired art and architecture. The smallpox epidemic of 735–737 is believed to have killed as much as one-third of Japan's population. In 784, Emperor Kanmu moved the capital from Nara to Nagaoka-kyō, then to Heian-kyō (modern Kyoto) in 794. This marked the beginning of the Heian period (794–1185), during which a distinctly indigenous Japanese culture emerged, noted for its art, poetry and prose. Murasaki Shikibu's The Tale of Genji and the lyrics of Japan's national anthem "Kimigayo" were written during this time. Buddhism began to spread during the Heian era chiefly through two major sects, Tendai by Saichō and Shingon by Kūkai. Pure Land Buddhism (Jōdo-shū, Jōdo Shinshū) became greatly popular in the latter half of the 11th century. Feudal era Japan's feudal era was characterized by the emergence and dominance of a ruling class of warriors, the samurai. In 1185, following the defeat of the Taira clan in the Genpei War, sung in the epic Tale of Heike, samurai Minamoto no Yoritomo was appointed shōgun by Emperor Go-Toba. In 1192, the shōgun Yoritomo and the Minamoto clan established a feudal military government in Kamakura. What distinguishes Japan from other countries is that Japan was near continuously ruled by the military class with the shōgun and the samurai in the top of the Japanese social structure for 676 years (from 1192 till 1868 CE). The Emperor was above the shōgun and revered as the sovereign, but merely a figurehead. The Imperial Court nobility was a nominal ruling court with little influence. The actual ruling class were Japanese military figures: the shōgun (military dictator), daimyo (feudal lords) and the samurai (military nobility and officers).6162 After Yoritomo's death, the Hōjō clan came to power as regents for the shōguns. The Zen school of Buddhism was introduced from China in the Kamakura period (1185–1333) and became popular among the samurai class. The Kamakura shogunate repelled Mongol invasions in 1274 and 1281, but was eventually overthrown by Emperor Go-Daigo. Emperor Go-Daigo was himself defeated by Ashikaga Takauji in 1336. Ashikaga Takauji established the shogunate in Muromachi, Kyoto. This was the start of the Muromachi period (1336–1573). The Ashikaga shogunate achieved glory at the age of Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, and the culture based on Zen Buddhism (the art of Miyabi) prospered. This evolved to Higashiyama Culture, and prospered until the 16th century. On the other hand, the succeeding Ashikaga shogunate failed to control the feudal warlords (daimyōs) and a civil war (the Ōnin War) began in 1467, opening the century-long Sengoku period ("Warring States"). During the 16th century, Portuguese traders and Jesuit missionaries like the Spaniard Francis Xavier reached Japan for the first time, initiating direct commercial and cultural exchange between Japan and the West. This allowed Oda Nobunaga to obtain European technology and firearms, which he used to conquer many other daimyōs. His consolidation of power began what was known as the Azuchi–Momoyama period (1573–1603). After Nobunaga was assassinated in 1582 by Akechi Mitsuhide, his successor Toyotomi Hideyoshi unified the nation in 1590 and launched two unsuccessful invasions of Korea in 1592 and 1597. Tokugawa Ieyasu served as regent for Hideyoshi's son and used his position to gain political and military support. When open war broke out, Ieyasu defeated rival clans in the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600. Tokugawa Ieyasu was appointed shōgun by Emperor Go-Yōzei in 1603 and established the Tokugawa shogunate in Edo (modern Tokyo). The shogunate enacted measures including buke shohatto, as a code of conduct to control the autonomous daimyōs; and in 1639 the isolationist sakoku ("closed country") policy that spanned the two and a half centuries of tenuous political unity known as the Edo period (1603–1868). The study of Western sciences, known as rangaku, continued through contact with the Dutch enclave at Dejima in Nagasaki. The Edo period also gave rise to kokugaku ("national studies"), the study of Japan by the Japanese. References PASQUARETTE, C. "Pacific Rim Sourcebook". 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1994 PONDSMITH, M. "Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit World Book". R. Talsorian Games, 2019 Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Countries Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Countries